Chaos
by fluuor
Summary: Grimpant les échelons vers le pouvoir, Donquixote Doflamingo commence à réunir les cartes qui l'amèneront au sommet. Est-ce qu'une étrangère, aux milles illustrations noires et aux yeux d'or, peut réellement être une des cartes maîtresses de son jeu ? Le pouvoir, rien que le pouvoir. Illustration temporaire.
1. Chapter 1

_Nouvelle idée, nouvelle fiction encore. Peut-être la bonne ?_

 _L'œuvre originale est à Oda, et les personnages inventés sont à moi. J'aimerais faire une précision importante avant que votre lecture débute, sur l'ordre chronologique de la fiction pour ne pas faire de surprise : l'histoire se déroule après la mort de Gol D. Roger, et avant la naissance / pendant les jeunes années des protagonistes de l'œuvre (Luffy, Zoro, etc ...). Le gros est pendant l'ascension de Donquixote Doflamingo vers le titre de Grand Corsaire et, roi de Dressrosa. Voilà, c'est tout, bonne lecture à vous. Les commentaires aident les auteurs à écrire, c'est le pain des auteurs. Commentez !_

* * *

 **CHAOS** , chapitre 1.

 **« Si t'es souvent seul avec tes problèmes, c'est peut-être parce le problème c'est toi. »**

* * *

— Papa, viens voir, lança un petit garçon caché sous des masses de tissus.

Le petit ne dépassait même pas la dizaine d'années. Il leva sa main pour pointer du doigt la forme allongée au bord de l'eau, à quelques mètres devant lui. Mais le père, à genoux dans le sable, ne releva pas la tête. Trop occupé à chercher des racines antariennes1 dans le sable de la longue plage au sable marron.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

— L'océan. Une fille.

— Quoi ?

Il leva la tête, en alerte, à la description. Une fille ? Un regard étrange posé sur son fils, puis vers la direction indiquée. Il se glaça d'effroi sous le soleil terrible chaud et oppressant de l'île. Ses yeux fixés dans une horreur grandissante sur la forme allongée un peu plus loin il ne l'avait même pas vu. La luminosité avait déjà baissé, le soir approchait. L'homme se redressa, referma sa pochette en toile dans laquelle les racines antariennes1 étaient collectées. Un coup d'œil circulaire. Attrapant la main de son fils, il marcha en direction de la personne.

La distance parcourue, l'homme lâcha la main de son fils pour lui cacher partiellement les yeux. Chose inutile car, il voyait toujours. Dommage, ou tant mieux pour lui ? La femme allongée dans le sol, jugeable d'une vingtaine d'année par ses légers traits d'adolescente, était nue. Totalement nue. Nue, et tatouée. Totalement tatouée, les formes noires posées sur sa chair semblaient se mouvoir sous le soleil intense. Comme si elles étaient en action, mais, ce n'était qu'un effet d'optique.

Les cheveux ébènes emmêlés de la jeune femme couvraient la poitrine, par chance pour l'enfant. Le père bougea, la surprise oubliée et le choc passé. Elle n'était pas de l'île danger de mort imminent. Joker ne devait pas avoir vent de sa présence sur l'île, absolument pas. La naufragée — car il n'avait pas d'autres explications en tête pour cette venue soudaine, respirait. Son dos se soulevait régulièrement, nullement gênée par la chaleur ambiante terrible et l'air irrespirable.

— Papa ? Questionna alors l'enfant, se soustrayant aux grandes mains du père qui se voulait protecteur.

Du haut de ses huit ans, il connaissait parfaitement la politique de l'île. Aucun étranger n'était accepté, et encore moins, une étrangère. Les quelques règles de l'île instaurée par Joker étaient simples, basiques. La moindre transgression était condamnée à mort. Le père ferma les yeux, sensibles au ton d'alerte de son fils. Lui aussi, il savait bien.

— Vince, nous allons l'aider. Elle risque de mourir en plein soleil, il marqua une pause pour regarder brièvement son fils. Les autres sont sûr la côte est de l'île, nous avons le temps de faire un détour pour la ramener à la maison.

L'homme retira son sac en bandoulière, le donna à son fils. Et avec difficulté, il retira son long manteau en lin pour couvrir la naufragée. Sous le soleil insupportable de l'île. Rapidement, échappant au regard de son fils, il glissa l'étrangère sur son dos et prit le chemin en direction du village. S'ils étaient attrapés par les gardes, ils étaient morts. L'homme n'avait pas à se justifier, n'importe qui aurait fait ce geste du temps où l'île était libre. Malheureusement, désormais sous une domination sévère, personne n'aurait bouger pour aider quelqu'un. Personne sauf lui.

— Vite, nous ne devons pas être vu, commanda doucement le père à son unique fils qui marchait difficilement derrière lui avec le sac de son père sur le dos. La nuit sera bientôt là, le couvre-feu ne devrait pas tarder non plus.

Prit d'une immense terreur, Vince accéléra la pas pour devancer son père de quelques mètres. La peur le tiraillait, tout comme son père. Mourir pour avoir sauver quelqu'un, cela en valait-il réellement la peine ? Ils avancèrent, dans la végétation brune et sèche, cela dura un petit moment.

Le garçon guidait son père, écartant les branches gênantes du passage. Et la luminosité baissa doucement, accentuant l'ambiance dangereuse tomber sur un soldat n'était pas exclu. Oh non. Ils accélèrent le pas une dernière fois, rejoignant pour de bon le village. Personne autour d'eux. La jeune femme n'avait pas donné signe de vie — hors cette légère respiration qui semblait tout à fait sereine. Le village, fait de maisons en terre cuite, était simple. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient au bord du village-même, préférant la tranquillité et le calme du temps où l'île était libre.

Le couvre-feu venait d'être tiré. Les derniers habitants se dirigeaient vers leurs maisons. Les portes se fermèrent et les volets de bois aussi, sans un bruit. La collecte allait bientôt débuter, les hommes de main de Joker venaient prendre les récoltes des hommes. Les racines antariennes1.

— Vince, il faut que tu passes devant pour ouvrir la porte.

Immédiatement, le garçon accéléra le pas. S'arrêta devant l'unique porte d'une maison en terre collées à une autre, il ouvrit et laissa rentrer son père. La porte se ferma, le père soupira et l'enfant manqua se pousser un cri de victoire. Ne pas attirer l'attention des soldats qui tournaient désormais en ville. Faire vite. Cacher l'étrangère.

— Papa, il faut la cacher. Dans ma chambre ?

— Oui, réunis les racines et tiens-toi prêt lorsqu'ils seront là. Ils ne doivent rien savoir.

Ils bougèrent, concentrés. Un objectif simple. Réussite simple. Vince attrapa les racines et un pot en verre qui trônait près de la porte : il vida les sacs avec attention, la moindre perte pouvait être puni sévèrement. Le père glissa hors de la pièce, avec l'étagère sur son dos et au moment où l'on toqua à la porte, il réapparu. Moins de trente seconde, timing serré.

— Iroko et Vince, ouvrez immédiatement. Collecte.

L'homme prénommé Iroko prit le bocal en verre des mains de son fils, immobile. Il ouvrit la porte, tout en composant une expression fatigué sur son visage. Avec lenteur, il tendit le bocal en verre où les racines antariennes1 avaient été rassemblées. Le soldat arracha le pot des mains, pour le poser sur un chariot. Chariot lui-même poussé par des gamines de l'âge de Vince.

Iroko reconnaissait les deux gamines jumelles d'un ami, un maigre sourire traversa son visage pour signe d'encouragement. Mais il fut couper les paroles acerbes du soldat.

— Pour un pot de racines complet, un pot de viande et deux d'eau.

— J'ai un enfant, et j'ai soif.

— Un pot de viande, répéta le soldat en roulant des yeux sur Vince. Il ajouta avec ironie. Un pot d'eau _et demi_ en plus.

La ration alimentaire. Basique, insuffisante. Le père se contenta de prendre les pots, craignant que le soldat ne change d'avis sur la médiocre offre qu'il lui faisait. Par Roger, qu'il détestait cette domination malsaine.

Joker avait établi cette île comme sienne depuis maintenant deux ans. Au début, les habitants de l'île n'avaient rien dit : ils étaient inférieurs aux armes déployés de à Joker lui-même. Des hommes étaient venus en grand nombre, à la recherche des racines antariennes1. Mais, malheureusement pour eux et les habitants, la moitié des hommes étaient morts sous le soleil terrible de l'île d'Antar. Morts de déshydratation ou d'insolation, une mort terrible. Le meilleur dans tout ça était que personne ne savaient à quoi ressemblait Joker, un pirate en train de grimper les échelons du Nouveau Monde.

Alors, la domination s'est imposée. Les femmes disparurent, enlevées durant la nuit et séquestrées dans les usines de dé-sablage des racines. Des menaces, des paroles violentes et des coups. Une domination sévère, par des lois et des soldats permanents affilés à Joker. Les hommes cherchent les racines, tandis que les femmes retirent les grains de sables. Pourquoi ?

Iroko posa les pots contenant les rations sur la table. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, usé et fatigué. Oui, pourquoi Joker en avait-il besoin ? L'homme manqua de basculer de sa chaise lorsque son fils lui toucha l'épaule sans prévenir, mais un sourire doux rattrapa son expression surprise. Vince était le portrait de sa mère, terrible.

— Il faut s'occuper de la fille, Papa.

— Oui, prend un pot d'eau.

Le garçon alla dans sa chambre, où la jeune fille qu'ils avaient sauvé été. Enroulée dans les habits d'Iroko, par soucis de pudeur vis-à-vis de l'enfant. Comme les pères peuvent être protecteurs, oh. Il s'approcha du lit, sans un bruit, le pot à la main et l'inspecta. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'admirer ses tatouages. Et sa beauté.

Les motifs noirs encrés dans sa peau plurent au garçon, oui. Des points qui semblaient être des constellations sur une partie de son cou attirèrent son regard curieux et enfantin, puis sa jambe gauche où de longues bandes noires remontées jusqu'à disparaître gracieusement sur la peau, des fleurs grimpantes lacées et entrelacées derrière l'une de ses oreilles, ce rond noir simple et noir sur son épaule et tant d'autres petits tatouages qui formaient à eux-seuls, cette toile d'art. Les détails étaient trop nombreux pour être détaillés ou analysés par l'œil humain.

— Ils sont vraiment magnifiques, annonça Iroko en voyant son fils fasciné par l'encre noire. L'artiste qui a tatoué les moindres détails sur son corps est un véritable génie, un véritable artiste. On en rencontre peu dans une vie.

— Est-ce qu'un jour, moi aussi, je pourrais avoir des tatouages comme ça ?

— J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras, oui.

La main d'Iroko alla sur le crâne de son fils, il espérait surtout un jour que Joker quitte cette île et n'y revienne jamais. Il n'eut pas le temps de songer plus qu'un mouvement attira l'attention des deux individus respectifs avait-elle bien bougé ? Oui. Le bras de la naufragée glissa de lui-même sous la couverture improvisée. Ses yeux papillonnèrent alors qu'elle ramenait ses jambes un peu plus vers elle. L'éveil.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, choquant le père et le fils, peu habitués à une telle couleur. Deux yeux dorés, brillants. De l'or dans ses yeux, d'une rareté impossible.

Deux orbes dorés glissèrent un instant sur la couette fine, puis sur la pièce, prenant quelques secondes pour s'habituer à l'endroit nouveau. Et allèrent sur Iroko et Vince, lentement. Elle fronça les sourcils, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Aucun son ne sortit malheureusement, le garçon fut le plus rapide à réagir. Il lui tendit le pot d'eau amené précédemment.

Le message passa, elle l'attrapa et but le contenu total. Sans pause, laissant le liquide vital lui rendre une partie d'elle-même et ralentir le mal de crâne qui montait silencieusement. Le pot vide, elle le reposa et tenta à nouveau quelques mots.

— Je... Sa voix était rauque, étrangère. Elle ré-essaya en toussant. Je vous remercie.

— Comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'ici ? Questionna Iroko avec prudence, cherchant à comprendre l'arrivée soudaine et à relier la plausible hypothèse d'un naufrage.

Mais aussi car l'arrivé d'un étranger soudain pouvait être une clef vers la fuite. Un trajet à double sens, si vous voyez l'idée.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, à mi-voix.

— Un prénom dans ce cas ? Essaya Iroko en croisant les bras sur son torse, ravalant sa déception.

— Styx, fit-elle. Le prénom glissait sur sa langue comme un son familier, elle ajouta doucement. Je crois.

Le jeune enfant prit la suite, coupant son père et surprenant la jeune femme.

— Moi c'est Vince, et Iroko, c'est mon papa ! Tu es arrivé sur Antar par hasard alors ? Tu n'as pas de chance, tu risques beaucoup, à ses mots, elle fronça les sourcils et regarda le père dans l'attente d'explications plus détaillées.

— Oui. L'île d'Antar est sous la domination d'un pirate imposant. Joker. Nous, habitants de l'île, ne devons pas accueillir d'étrangers selon les règles établies.

Devenant soudainement fatigué, il s'assit sur le lit et ferma les yeux en continuant d'expliquer. Comme si faire ses quelques mots lui coûtait cher. Styx le regarda faire, avec attention. Elle ne se souvenait plus de grand chose, c'était évident. Amnésique ? Dans un sens, oui. La moindre information pouvait l'aider à avancer, sans aucun doute. Sans commentaire, elle l'écouta.

— Joker réclame des plantes propres à cette île, et nous sommes ses esclaves. Obligés de fournir sous peine de mort. Il s'est installé depuis deux ans sur notre île, cette île est condamnée, le Gouvernement Mondial ne regarde même plus dans notre direction : malgré les appels d'aides …

Un long silence répondit à Iroko, achevant le semblant d'espoir qui restait dans sa poitrine. Styx n'y fit rien, considérant les mots de l'homme avec attention. Vince changea de sujet, ses yeux à nouveau attirés par les motifs noirs. Silencieusement, Iroko le remercia.

— Pourquoi autant de tatouages, Styx ? Le nom de la jeune femme lui fit drôle, et plaisir. Un prénom original qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

— De tatouages ?

Et pour la première fois, l'ébène baissa les yeux sur son corps pour découvrir ses longs et magnifiques tatouages. Un hoquet de stupeur fut la réponse directe, un hoquet de stupeur. Des tatouages ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Un malaise la glaça sur place. Son corps, était-ce vraiment son corps ? Et, ses tatouages, étaient-ils vraiment à elle ? Elle n'en savait rien, rien, rien.

— Je ne savais pas que j'avais des tatouages..

— Tu connais-tu ? Demanda alors Iroko d'une voix grave, les sourcils froncés. Il reçut un regard tout aussi grave et alerte de la naufragée.

— Non.

Un énième silence prit place dans la chambre, le garçon regarda son père au regard grave fixé sur Styx, puis Styx elle-même. Un regard tout aussi grave facile à voir sous la couleur d'or. Bien qu'il soit jeune, il savait la situation particulière de par l'inconnue allongée dans son lit, et les nombreuses interdictions sévères de l'île. Les doigts de Vince se tordirent entre-eux, silencieusement. Il attendait les derniers mots de son père.

Et il fut assez surprit de voir Iroko sourire avec affection.

— Je ne pourrais jamais mettre à la porte quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide, c'est évident, il conserva son sourire en ajoutant les instructions suivantes. Styx, tu resteras avec nous le temps que je trouve un navire prêt à t'accueillir clandestinement ou trouve un contact avec l'extérieur.

* * *

— En rang, immédiatement, ordonna un homme avec un arme à feu dans les mains.

Les hommes et garçons s'exécutèrent dans un silence de mort matinal, sous le regard du soldat et d'un autre homme. Un autre homme plus imposant, à l'aura froide. Quelques regards craintifs roulèrent sur l'homme, avant de disparaître sur le sol. Ils l'avaient déjà vu, quelques fois seulement. L'un des hommes proches de Joker, Vergo. Styx ne releva pas les yeux comme certains fixés sur le sol. Iroko lui avait fortement déconseillé. Le turban autour de son visage cachait tout son visage, hors ses deux yeux dorés.

Le seul élément qui pouvait la trahir. Entre autre.

— Styx. Une mèche de cheveux, souffla bassement Vince à côté d'elle attentivement.

Lentement, ses mains glissèrent la mèche à nouveau sous le tissu. Elle vérifia autour d'elle, personne n'avait noté le détail, occupés à fuir le regard des deux hommes. Iroko lui avait expliqué son plan en détail. Styx venait avec eux pour les récoltes, en attendant qu'un navire soit disponible pour elle, rester à la maison était trop risquée. Cachée sur un turban et des vêtements amples comme tous, et des anciens vêtements de sa femme, elle ne risquait pas grand chose.

La chaleur n'influençait nullement l'ébène, au contraire du soldat en chef qui suait à grosses gouttes. La jeune femme l'observa quelques secondes, ne résistant pas à l'envie de lever les yeux sur les hommes qui obéissait au tyran nommé « Joker ». Styx laissa doucement son regard d'or courir sur l'homme à côté.

Grand, caché dans un manteau blanc. Ses yeux étaient cachés derrière des lunettes noires, son expression était neutre — nullement gêné par la chaleur. Sur sa joue droite, une cuillère était collée. Styx fronça les sourcils en voyant le détail peu commun, une cuillère ? Et l'arme qu'il tenait était encore plus étrange, un bambou coloré en noir. Un frisson remonta l'échine de l'ébène elle ressentait l'aura de l'homme, de l'arme même.

La tête de l'homme bougea légèrement, surprenant la naufragée. Impossible de savoir sur qui était posé le regard de l'homme, impossible. Elle baissa la tête, reprenant le même mouvement des hommes pour passer inaperçue. Se fondre dans la masse. Si elle se faisait attraper, elle mourrait. Iroko lui avait expliqué les règles strictes d'Antar brièvement en la réveillant le matin-même.

— La récolte précédente était laborieuse, claqua la voix de l'homme. Les quotas de production sont pitoyables, bougez-vous si vous voulez revoir vos femmes et vos filles vivantes. Joker attendant beaucoup de vous, ne le décevez pas.

Les menaces planèrent sur la masse. Vautours, aigles, rapaces. Le travail était dur, le soleil intense et les racines antariennes1 se faisaient rares un peu plus chaque jour. Mais, ouvrir la bouche pour émettre une contestation n'était pas permis. Alors les hommes travaillaient avec force, dans l'espoir de revoir leurs épouses et gamines. Styx garda les yeux au sol, presque touchée par le frisson collectif qui remua la masse.

— Partez, termina le soldat en agitant la main dans diverses direction.

Presque aussitôt, ils s'éloignèrent. Vince attrapa la main de Styx, l'entraînant sur ses pas, loin des deux hommes. Le plus difficile était passé, heureusement pour eux. Ils s'éloignèrent sans un regard, l'ébène risqua un léger regard en arrière. Sur l'homme. Un nouveau frisson de danger.

Lorsque les habitants s'éloignèrent, le soldat en chef se retourna vers l'homme qui était resté à ses côtés. Les gouttes de sueur roulèrent froidement le long de son dos, le soleil n'était pas responsable de cette sueur. La peur l'était. Il questionna l'homme avec une voix différente de celle qu'il avait employé pour ordonner aux hommes de trouver plus de racines. Une voix faiblarde, oui.

— Vergo-sama, qu'avez-vous pensé des ordres d'aujourd'hui ?

Aucune réponse, ni même un regard. D'un mouvement lent, et dangereux aux yeux de l'homme, le dénommé Vergo glissa la main dans sa poche. Il en sortit un escargot-phone à l'effigie du Jeune Maître, il appuya sur un bouton et attendit.

— _Pluplupluplupluplup... Gatcha_ , une voix masculine résonna dans l'animal. Vergo, j'écoute.

— Jeune Maître, il y a un étranger sur l'île d'Antar.

Les yeux du soldats s'écarquillèrent d'horreur sur les mots de l'homme de main de Joker. Un étranger ? Le soldat ne l'avait pas vu, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. L'horreur l'attrapa violemment. Joker, à l'autre bout du fil, continua.

— Un étranger malgré toutes les menaces ? Il ricana sombrement. Attrape-le et ramène-le à Dressrosa, d'autres se chargeront d'arracher des informations sur l'Empereur qui l'envoi.

— Bien. Les habitants qui l'héberge ?

— Une punition suffira, nous avons besoin de mains pour les racines de toute manière.

— Oui, Jeune Maître.

La conversation mourut là, sur les mots de Vergo. Il tourna les talons sans un mot pour le soldat, criblé par la peur. Styx allait bientôt devoir rendre des comptes à Joker, personne ne peut s'introduire sur son territoire aussi facilement.

* * *

1 : racines thérapeutiques utilisées par Caesar dans la production de smile (purement inventé).


	2. Chapter 2

_Œuvre originale pour Oda ; les personnages inventés pour moi. Précision importante pour les lecteurs : l'histoire se déroule après la mort de Gol D. Roger, et avant la naissance / pendant les jeunes années des protagonistes de l'œuvre (Luffy, Zoro, etc ...). Le gros étant pendant l'ascension de Donquixote Doflamingo vers le titre de Grand Corsaire et, roi de Dressrosa. Bonne lecture à vous. Les commentaires aident les auteurs à écrire, c'est le pain des auteurs. Commentez ! Merci des premiers retours en tout cas.  
_

* * *

 **CHAOS** , chapitre 2.

 **« Si nous sommes tous les mêmes, il n'y aura plus de problèmes. »**

* * *

Contrairement aux idées possibles, Styx ne souffrait nullement de la chaleur insupportable de l'île. Son organisme parvenait facilement à prendre les rayons brûlants et vifs. Fait impressionnant, même impossible. La chaleur l'aidait à remettre ses idées en place, tout cherchant dans le sable les racines antariennes. Iroko n'eut aucun commentaire à faire dessus.

Les mains de la jeune femme creusait le sable aisément, trouvant de temps à autre les précieuses racines qu'elle mettait dans le sac. Sac prêté. Vince creusait à ses côtés, ses yeux rivés sur ses mains encrées. Lui, n'avait trouvé aucune racines, trop distrait. Il ne parvenait pas à se défaire du spectacle, de la beauté de celles-ci. Le jeune enfant n'était jamais sorti de l'île, n'avait jamais vu le monde extérieur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que cette île. Voir une nouvelle personne était incroyable, alors il l'admirait à chaque seconde.

Les hommes étaient dispersés sur l'île, cherchant dans leurs coins. Iroko restait à proximité de Styx et Vince, ne désirant pas laisser son fils et l'étrangère seuls. Aucun d'eux n'étaient capables de se repérer sur l'île. N'importe quel autre homme ayant remarqué le nouveau —Styx cachée sous es grands vêtements, et les tatouages aurait prévenu les soldats afin d'obtenir une ration supplémentaire de nourriture. Ou même une entre-vue courte avec sa femme. Une autre composante de la politique vivace : fliquer son voisin. Iroko ne pouvait pas de permettre qu'une telle chose se produise, que l'on découvre. Il y risquait sa vie.

Mais, accueillir quelqu'un et voir du monde était quelque chose d'inestimable à ses yeux. Il pouvait être fier de lui et de son fils, loin d'être clos d'esprit vis-à-vis étrangers. L'état d'esprit était fondamental, c'est ce qui leur permettaient de tenir. Seuls contre une racaille des océans. L'homme perdu dans ses pensées n'entendit pas la conversation entre Vince et Styx.

— C'est comment le monde ?

— Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive plus à m'en souvenir.

— Est-ce que les filles sont comme toi ? Avec des dessins noirs sur la peau et des yeux jaunes ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'elles sont différentes.

— Différentes, mais pas autant que toi, répondit-il soudainement, ses yeux brûlants d'une idée nouvelle. Tu seras ma femme plus tard, Styx ! Tu me montreras comment faire des tatouages !

Roger. Ce petit garçon l'aimait réellement, fasciné par Styx. Une mèche glissa devant les yeux de la jeune femme, elle s'empressa de la camoufler tout en répondant à l'enfant. Le son de sa voix avait reprit, en comparaison avec ses premiers mots d'hier soir. Un son doux, à la tonalité mélodieuse.

— Je serais vieille quand tu auras mon âge. Essaye de trouver une jolie fille de ton âge qui te plaît, Vince.

— C'est toi qui me plaît le plus, assura-t-il avec une attention enfantine. Il ajouta. Et puis, tu es plus jolie que les filles de mon âge ! Je suis sûr que Papa sera d'accord avec moi !

Un sourire léger éclaira le visage de Styx.

— Laisse le temps aux petits filles de grandir, elles seront aussi belles que moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu verras en grandissa— Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que l'on cria son prénom avec terreur. Iroko.

— Styx !

Et un coup violent à l'arrière du crâne.

Soudain, lourd et mauvais.

La jeune femme roula sur une bonne dizaine de mètres, sous l'impact imprévu, les mains autour de sa tête dans un étau protecteur tardif. La violence du choc l'assomma quelques longues secondes pendant lesquelles elle ne put retenir un long gémissement de douleur, étendue. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent douloureusement, pour immédiatement discerner la forme de l'homme à la petite cuillère. Et l'autre soldat. Roger. Ils l'avaient vu : elle était mal.

Du mieux qu'elle put, elle se redressa sur le sable. Mais la violence précédent du coup l'empêcha de se redressa rapidement, il en profita facilement pour frapper dans le ventre de Styx. Elle cracha. Une gerbe de liquide carmin sur le sable au second coup. Ses yeux dorés allèrent vers Vince et Iroko, plus loin sur la plage. Vince retenu par son père : les deux, prit d'une horreur commune. Prendre la fuite, lui souffla la voix de la survie.

— Pour quels Empereur travailles-tu ? Questionna le soldat d'un ton hystérique, à la place de l'autre homme à l'aura froide.

Elle ne comprit pas la question. Reçut un nouveau coup violent du bâton noir. Styx roula sur quelques mètres à nouveau, le choc était violent et, attendu cette fois-ci. Le turban se détacha, laissa son visage à découvert. Les quelques hommes sur la plage qui assistaient à la scène eurent un murmure commun de stupeur et d'étonnement. Une femme ? Ici ?

L'idée fut la même qu'Iroko : si l'on pouvait venir ici, alors, on pouvait repartir.

Vergo regarda Styx quelques secondes, détaché d'expressions. Les tatouages dans le cou attirèrent son attention derrière ses lunettes noires, mais, ils ne représentaient aucune appartenance à un équipage. Dommage. Styx, le visage masqué par des cheveux noirs, eut une expression de douleur horrifiante. Il frappait fort, très fort et, le pire, était qu'il frappait aux bons endroits. Une gerbe de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres fines.

Les maigres sens encore fiables de l'ébène l'aidèrent elle se leva, d'un mouvement mal calculée, pour fuir en direction dans plantations. Mais, à peine le premier pas fait, qu'un nouveau coup l'acheva, rendant son environnement soudainement noir. Styx s'écroula au sol.

Iroko et Vince regardèrent Styx aux pieds des hommes de main de Joker, effondrée. Était-elle morte ? Ils n'eurent pas le temps de trancher que le soldat au côté de Vergo, pivota vers eux lentement. Délaissant la jeune femme au sol, elle ne risquait pas d'aller loin de toute manière. Il pointa son arme sur le père, lui intimant l'ordre silencieux d'approcher. Tous savaient ce qui allait se passer, Iroko y compris. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur l'épaule de son fils, un avertissement silencieux.

Quelques mots bas glissèrent hors de sa bouche, pour Vince.

— Prends la mer Vince. Enfuis-toi d'ici par la mer et vis.

Ils se séparèrent, Vince demeura immobile, cherchant un sens aux mots de son père. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait malheureusement pas la suite des événements. Avançant vers le soldat en chef, Iroko songea brièvement à Styx. Au fond, il était heureux d'avoir réussit à faire quelque chose de bien : d'avoir ajouté quelques heures de plus à une vie. Même s'il devait payer de la sienne.

— A genoux.

Il obéit à l'ordre, laissant ses genoux tomber dans le sable brûlant. Iroko ferma les yeux, préférant éviter la vue du canon de l'arme. De toute façon, à cette distance, les armes à feu ne loupaient jamais leurs cibles. Un simple bruit l'avertit, un déclic. Une détonation. Un trou. Un trou perça le crâne du brave homme, le sang coula et la mort régna.

— Prenez la fille, ordonna Vergo au soldat qui venait d'exécuter le pauvre homme.

Le cadavre délaissé. Le soldat en chef attrapant la jeune femme sur son dos comme un vulgaire sac, ils quittèrent les hommes qui commençaient à s'approcher du cadavre chaud d'Iroko. Vince était allongé sur le sol, immobile, les yeux clos, ruisselant de larmes salés silencieuses. Les paroles de son père résonnèrent dans sa tête : _prendre la mer et vivre_.

— Jeune Maître, appela Jora doucereusement en approchant de son capitaine, étendu dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre du grand salon d'où les autres occupants de la famille avaient été congédié quelques heures auparavant. Elle tendit un escargot-phone miniature. Vergo-san vous demande.

— Merci Jora, il porta le combiné devant sa bouche et parla. Les yeux clos, les pieds étendus devant lui. Vergo, je t'écoute.

— Jeune Maître, l'étranger a été arrêté. Je suis en route pour Dressrosa avec elle, nous arriverons dans cinq jours selon les navigateurs.

Le jeune pirate âgé d'une vingtaine d'année arqua un sourcil, ouvrant un œil sous les lunettes rougeâtre. Il répéta les mots de son homme, avec curiosité.

— « Elle » ?

— C'est une femme. Elle refuse de dire le nom de son capitaine.

— Comment est-elle arrivée sur l'île ? Les bateaux ravitaillant Antar sont sous notre contrôle et vérifiés chaque semaine, non ?

— Aucune réponse n'a été obtenu, elle refuse d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler ou répondre aux questions.

— Très bien, déclara Doflamingo dans un sourire satisfait. J'envoie Monet à ta rencontre pour prendre le relais du voyage.

L'escargot-phone coupa la discussion lorsqu'il raccrocha le combiné. Une étrangère ? Plutôt original de a part des Empereurs de mettre une femme sur le coup. Personne n'aurait l'idée de soupçonner une femme pour espionnage. Dommage, cette idée était aussi la sienne. Monet espionnait la famille royale de Dressrosa.

Les racines antariennes devaient être récoltées pour la production de smiles. Caesar commençait à peine ses recherches. Si jamais, un équipage ou même un Yonko venait mettre son nez dans ses affaires, il devait réagir. Kaido avait enfin décidé à considérer son offre, du fait de sa puissance grandissante. Un accord important qui allait l'aider à régner sur le Nouveau Monde et à renverser les institutions déjà connues, comme le Gouvernement Mondial. Ces imbéciles réfléchissaient à sa proposition, celle de prendre le poste de Grand Corsaire.

La mort de Gold Roger, bien qu'elle remonte à quelques années maintenant, avait laissé place à des nombreuses opportunités. Il devait les prendre.

Trois jours. Trois jours dans cette cale humide et froide, Styx parvenait à rester calme. Par un moyen inconnu sa circulation sanguine et les battements de son cœur avaient ralenti au point d'être inexistants. Le calme régnait dans les cales, les chaînes qui bloquaient le moindre de ses mouvements mais pas son esprit. Elle réfléchissait à elle-même, et aux mots de l'homme qui l'avait frappé. Empereur ? Ceux qui dirigent le Nouveau Monde, lui avait rapidement expliqué Vince en creusant le sable. Quel Empereur aidait-elle ? _« Je ne sais pas. »_

Non. Elle ne savait pas, et puis, comment aurait-elle put le savoir ? Elle ne se connaissait pas. Avait-elle une famille, un frère ou une sœur ? ; un père ou une mère ? un chien ou un chat ? Toutes ces questions blanches qui n'avaient pas de réponse. D'où venait-elle, d'où venaient ces illustrations noires sur sa peau et, tant d'autres questions.

Le sentiment d'être perdu en réalité planait sur elle. Perdue dans un monde qu'elle reconnaissait à peine comme le sien, dans un corps étranger et dans un esprit insondable. Styx ne savait même par où débuter, à quoi devait-elle penser pour retrouver quelques souvenirs ? Quelques brides même, qu'importe. Et puis, « Styx » était-il réellement son prénom ?

L'ébène rejeta faiblement sa tête en arrière, les lèvres pincées en une ligne pâle. S'appuyant contre le mur humide de la cale du navire. Immobile.

— Vergo-san n'a pas parlé de tes tatouages, lança une voix au timbre féminin depuis une zone d'ombre. Dommage, tes tatouages sont vraiment originaux. Pourquoi autant ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle avec sincérité.

— D'aussi beaux tatouages ne peuvent pas exister.

Une silhouette fine se dégagea de l'ombre sous le regard d'or de la jeune femme. Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver une autre fille, dotée d'une chevelure verte et de grosses lunettes sur le haut de sa tête. Elle glissa ses orbes méchantes et vicieuses dans ceux de Styx. Ses yeux furent accueillit par une intensité venimeuse unique. Elle fronça les sourcils, voyant ses pupilles dilatés à la manière des reptile.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, lança-t-elle en approchant les barreaux un peu plus.

— Qui es-tu ?

— Monet, je prend le relais pour t'amener à Joker. Vergo-san est occupé, fit-elle dans un ton doux. Styx arqua un sourcil sans intérêt, elle la questionna. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

— Styx.

— Rare.

L'ébène ne répondit pas, de toute manière, que pouvait-elle répondre ? La silhouette particulière disparue de son champ de vision, laissant place à l'humidité et la froideur. Et doucement, elle ferma les yeux, sombrant dans un léger sommeil contrôlé par son organisme. C'était comme si elle se laissait aller à la mort, mais d'une manière maîtrisé. Paradoxe. Le même paradoxe posé face à la chaleur d'Antar.

Un bourdonnement réveilla Styx, un bourdonnement étrange. Elle manqua de crier de terreur et de stupeur lorsqu'en ouvrant ses yeux, son regard tomba sur Monet. Juste en face d'elle. Proximité. Elles se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, silencieusement.

La verte sonda à nouveau la jeune femme, son regard tomba alors dans les yeux. Dilatés, grands ouverts sous la terreur encore soudaine du réveil. Dilatés, de la même manière que les félins ou reptiles. Un atout animal propre à certaines espèces, mais pas à l'homme. Un bruit extérieur ramena la scientifique, la tirant hors de son raisonnement.

— On débarque.

Un déclic raisonna dans la salle, les chaînes tombèrent au sol. La jeune femme recula et baissa les yeux sur les poignets de Styx, fronça à nouveau les sourcils croyant distinguer un léger quadrillage s'apparentant à des écailles sur la peau. Mais elles disparurent à l'instant où elle cligna des yeux.

— C'était quoi, ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec une méfiance particulière.

Aucune réponse. La jeune femme passa un foulard sur les yeux de Styx, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'une nouvelle voix la pressa depuis l'extérieur.

— Dépêche-toi, Monet, le Jeune Maître attends !

Elle noua le foulard. D'une force que Styx ne soupçonnait pas chez elle, la tira hors des cales du navire en passant par plusieurs petits couloirs et escaliers sentant le sel marin. L'air froid seulement indiqua à la jeune femme qu'elles étaient dehors. La poigne changea, et, des menottes métalliques lui coincèrent les poignets à nouveau. Elle ne voyait rien.

Styx ne bougea pas, ballottée entre plusieurs mains jusqu'à être attrapé un peu plus violemment par une main plus forte — les doigts plantés dans son bras indiquaient tout. Tirée vers une direction, l'ébène ne résista pas. Que voulez-vous faire dans cette situation ? Dans le noir, sans aucun repère ou aucune connaissance. La seule différence pour l'ébène fut lorsque le sol changea : le bois du ponton laissa place à un sol de gravier.

— Le Jeune Maître t'attends en haut.

— Le Jeune Maître ? Répéta Styx, elle entendait ce surnom depuis le début mais n'avait aucune idée de la personne derrière.

— Donquixotte Doflamingo, souffla-t-il fortement en l'amenant sur ses pas pressées.

Donquixote Doflamingo ? Les lèvres de Styx se pincèrent, elle ne connaissait pas ce nom et encore moins ce prénom. Sans surprise après tout. L'atmosphère autour d'elle changea plusieurs fois, elle ne pouvait que y être sensible puisque sa vue était cachée par un foulard. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Roger, elle était mal. Très mal.

— Assis-toi là, claqua la voix sans prévenir en la poussant sur une chaise. Les menottes sur ses poignets furent retirées, mais aussitôt remplacées par d'autres au accoudoir du siège sur lequel elle avait été poussé.

Les poignets attachés aux accoudoirs de son siège, les yeux bandés, et le tout dans un endroit inconnu. Ironie. Après-tout, absolument tout lui était inconnu.

L'homme inconnu demeura à ses côtés, et tira sur le foulard qui cachait sa vision. Son regard doré et vif s'activa immédiatement, glissant sur la pièce et sur ses poignets accrochés au siège. Un rictus sombre tordit son visage lorsqu'elle découvrit ses avant-bras tatoués exposés au regard de tous. Elle sentait bien le regard de l'autre sur les tatouages, c'était facile à sentir : étrangeté encore.

Être regardée pour des tatouages dont elle ignore l'origine et la signification. L'ébène aurait souhaité rabattre ses manches, ou même couvrir l'encre mais : rien à faire.

Coupant court à ses divagations personnelles, l'une des portes de la pièce s'ouvrit. Pour laisser place à un homme blond, grand couvert d'un manteau de plumes roses et aux lunettes teintés en rouge. Tout aussi étrange que ses tatouages. Le blond était suivit d'autres hommes plus imposants et plus menaçants. Le sourire démentiel sur son visage colla un frisson d'horreur à Styx. Mais, ses yeux dorés restèrent sur le premier protagoniste.

— Styx, c'est bien ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas, les lèvres pincées dans une ligne droite. Mauvaise idée. Un coup de la part d'un des hommes à ses côtés, l'un des hommes avec une grande cape rouge, l'obligea à répondre, en plus des quelques mots acérés.

— Réponds au Jeune Maître, idiote.

Les sens alertes, le sang en train de chauffer et ses muscles se tendant, Styx fit un effort surhumain pour hocher la tête sans attaquer verbalement l'homme aux plumes roses ou l'homme qui venait de lui mettre un coup. Riposte instinctive. Mais, elle n'était pas dans une bonne position, c'était facile à comprendre ça.

Le sourire du blond augmenta férocement. Il suivait ses pensées.

— Styx. Je suis Donquixote Doflamingo, débuta-t-il en laissant rouler le prénom de la jeune femme sur sa langue. L'irritation gagna l'ébène. J'aimerais que tu me dises pour qui tu travailles, qui t'as envoyé sur l'île d'Antar. Cette question, tu la connais, alors je ne te la reposerais qu'une seule fois. Pour qui travailles-tu ?

— Je ne sais pas, furent les seuls mots à franchir ses lèvres. Mots vrais, elle ne savait pas mais la réponse ne parut pas plaire au pirate.

— Mauvaise réponse.

D'un geste nonchalant, il leva la main pour congédier la femme aux cheveux verts. Et alla poser ses fesses sur une chaise avec fatigue, se laissant tomber. Elle contre les quatre hommes, aucune issue possible dans cette pièce fermée. Le jeune homme en face d'elle perdit son sourire monstrueux, il alla s'asseoir sur un siège à l'opposé de Styx. Il cala ses pieds avec nonchalance sur la table. Tout indiquait qu'il était le chef. Calme absolu.

— Parlons franchement, comme des adultes, les mots roulèrent sur la langue du pirate. Irritant, nouveau niveau franchit. Les Empereurs se doutent de quelque chose, ils savent que j'arrive et prennent peur : si tu me livres le nom de ton capitaine, je pourrais faire une fleur et t'oublier.

— Je ne sais pas, je te l'ai déjà dit, elle s'arrêta et répliqua. Je doute que ton offre soit véritable.

— Tu mens forcément, coupa avec un ton d'irritation le blond. Les derniers mots arrachèrent un rictus à l'ancien Dragon Céleste.

La manière de répondre de Styx l'irritait aussi, ah. L'ébène tira sur les menottes vivement, cherchant à nouveau l'option de fuite. Ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres pincées et ses yeux dorés alertés. Doflamingo s'amusa de sa réaction outrée, ses lunettes rougeâtres sur son nez cachait son regard : ainsi, elle ne vit pas la manière dont il détailla les tatouages. Les hommes observèrent silencieusement, eux aussi, dans l'ombre de l'échange et de la pièce.

— Très bien, annonça-t-il. Tu dois bien avoir un tatouage qui manifeste ton allégeance à quelqu'un, Jora regarda. Tu ferais mieux d'avouer maintenant, la suite sera moins violente pour toi.

— J'ai dit que je ne savais pas ! Siffla venimeusement la jeune femme. C'est trop compliqué de comprendre ce que je dit ?

Le ton mauvais par lequel elle s'adressait ne lui fit pas plaisir. Il leva sa main, bougea quelques doigts dans le vide. Il était pirate, futur Grand Corsaire, capitaine et de sang céleste par dessus-tout. Personne n'avait le droit de lui répondre de cette manière, oh non. Doflamingo avait tué des personnes pour ce même genre de réponse : elle n'allait pas faire long feu. Pauvre gamine.

Un rictus collé au visage, il regarda Styx faire un mouvement de recul dans son siège.

Proche d'un mouvement convulsif. Comme si des fils bloquaient sa respiration, des fils fins et tranchants. La jeune femme inspira douloureusement tandis que ses fils bloquaient sa respiration petit-à-petit. Il aurait put l'observer en train de manquer d'air longtemps, se débattre pour sortir deux pitoyables mots d'excuses. Mais, son regard fut attiré par la peau de la jeune femme : plus exactement, son cou. La peau changea doucement pour laisser place à des écailles grises et brunes là où le fil commençait à trancher la peau légère.

Un fruit du démon ? Des écailles. Doflamingo regarda l'étrangère reprendre sa respiration doucement alors qu'il laissait sans s'en rendre compte son pouvoir faiblir. Distrait. Un nouveau détail sauta aux yeux du pirate, les yeux dorés et dilatés qu'elle avait. Depuis quand ? Le silence de constatation fut rompu.

— Un zoan, annonça Pica d'un son neutre, mais pourtant qui paraissait lugubre dans la situation. Diamante y alla de son propre commentaire.

— Assez rare comme zoan, personne n'en avait jamais entendu parler jusque là.

— Reptilien ou félins pour de tels yeux dilatés.

— Tu es encore tombé sur une perle, Doffy, lâcha Trébol alors. Doflamingo écouta distraitement leurs commentaires, réfléchissant lui aussi au fruit que Styx avait probablement mangé.

D'une rareté, il devait l'avouer.

La perte de l'Ope Ope no Mi l'avait retardé dans ses plans personnels. Peut-être ce fruit là pouvait-il l'aider à rattraper le retard prit ? Aucune idée. Mais, il n'allait pas laisser filer un tel atout de toute manière. Un zoan allait prendre place dans sa collection de fruits du démon très prochainement. Faire usage du fruit, et en prime, retirer des informations sur le capitaine qu'elle servait. Parfait, non ?

Doflamingo leva une nouvelle fois la main, essayant autre chose, et l'abaissa sans prévenir. Ses fils tranchants remontèrent les avant-bras de la jeune femme, où une couche d'écailles s'était déjà formée pour répliquer à l'attaque. Réflexe ou, haki de l'observation en prime. La réaction naturelle de l'épiderme de l'ébène conforta le pirate dans ses plans, un tel fruit allait être utile. Sans aucun doute. Que ce soit pour être répliquer et vendu à d'autres, ou pour le combat.

— Très bien, le sourire de Doflamingo grimpa d'une manière effrayante sur son visage.


	3. Chapter 3

_J'ai disparu sous mes cahiers en temps que le soleil. Un chapitre (non corrigé ...) vous aidera-t-il à me pardonner, est-ce possible d'obtenir votre pardon ? Même sans, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci pour vos petits mots sur mon travail : c'est une source de motivation._

* * *

 **CHAOS** , chapitre 3.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'on fume ce soir ? Tabac ou thé ? »**

* * *

Le pirate se leva alors, recevant les regards de ses généraux réunis autour de la table. Les mains glissèrent dans ses poches, avec allure et nonchalance particulière. Son manteau en plumes roses claqua sur ses pas, sans un bruit, rajoutant l'ambiance encore plus malsaine. Styx serra les poings, le regardant faire son chemin. Elle n'était pas une marchandise, mais tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour elle : elle perdait le fils doucement.

— Très bien, répéta-t-il.

— Il faut sauvegarder le fruit, et manipuler l'esprit, fit Trébol pour appuyer l'idée qui naissait dans l'esprit de son jeune protégé. Mais, le travail ne sera peut-être pas aussi réussit qu'avec Law.

— Law est une déception, claqua Diamante. Tous s'accordaient à ses mots. L'Ope Ope no Mi, ou non, Doffy sera au sommet. Jusqu'où peut-on aller son fruit ?

— Il suffit d'essayer.

Les fils du blond sifflèrent dans l'air, visibles aux yeux attentifs des occupants mais pas de Styx. Les fils sifflèrent plus fort, cherchant à entailler la peau de Styx. Mais, sans succès, les écailles grises et brunes apparaissaient pour disparaître aussitôt, sans faillir au rythme infernal d'attaques imprévisibles. Sa peau prévenait les attaques sans que Styx s'en rendre compte. Une peau hermétique, de pierre. Magnifique.

L'ébène avala sa salive, voyant les écailles apparaître sur ses avants-bras du coin de l'oeil. Elle ne devait pas lâcher le blond des yeux, elle ne pouvait pas. Hypnotisant et dangereux.

Les écailles brûlaient alors qu'elles apparaissaient sur sa peau, pour disparaître sans sensation. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans son corps ? La tête de la jeune femme bascula légèrement en arrière, sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, et un fil se posa sur sa jugulaire.

De la terreur, elle allait mourir. Son ventre se tordit lourdement, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle souffla de peur. Terreur et peur, mélange qui lui retournait l'estomac. Si il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre : c'était qu'elle n'avait pas envie de mourir. Non, elle ne voulait pas crever. Pas maintenant du moins.

Il appuya, produisant une légère pression pour Styx. Mais, en réalité, la pression était forte. Plus la pression augmentait, plus les écailles devenaient visibles et grandes pour couvrir la parcelle de peau visée. Sans cette couche d'écailles, la tête de Styx aurait déjà été tranché !

Puis, le jeu cessa brusquement. Styx redressa sa tête, la pression évanouie, ses mains crispées sur les accoudoirs et les yeux grands ouverts dans la réalisation. Venaient-ils d'essayer de lui trancher la tête ? Rodger. Elle manqua d'ouvrir la bouche pour rendre le contenu de son estomac, mais les yeux des quatre généraux étaient sur Styx, toujours coincée au siège. Elle n'osa pas faire de mouvement, terrifiée. Le flamant disparu de la vue de la jeune femme, passant derrière la chaise. La voix du blond continua pourtant, changeant de sujet.

— Pourquoi autant de tatouages ? Mais il n'eut aucune réponse de Styx.

— Généralement, les pirates mettent en évidence leur appartenance à un équipage. Pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas ? Questionna aussi Pica, sa remarque pertinente attira un sourire de Doflamingo.

— Que l'on appelle Jora pour qu'elle regarde ses tatouages, la chaise bascula en arrière, sur deux pieds, tiré par la main du pirate. Pour ta survie, tu prêteras allégeance assez tôt. Crois-moi.

La tête de Styx heurta le bord du dossier dans un court sifflement mécontent, ses yeux dilatés se plantèrent sur le visage du blond. Venimeusement. La peur ? Un sourcil s'arqua, éloigné et hautain. Ils parlaient sur elle, l'ignorant de la situation alors qu'elle était à côté. Croyaient-ils réellement qu'elle allait être gentille, son esprit manipulable comme l'avait suggéré l'homme à la morve ? La terreur laissa place à de l'arrogance dans ses yeux. Doflamingo observa le changement, sans commentaire. L'arrogance qu'il venait de déceler le conforta dans ses idées personnelles. Arrogance. _L'_ Arrogance même. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mater une tête arrogante ?

La chaise se redressa, le poids retiré. Doflamingo leva les doigts, sans même regarder la jeune femme assise, les menottes se détachèrent. Il rejoignit sa place pour reprendre la même position, face à elle. Au bout de la table. Le cœur de Styx s'accéléra, alors quoi ? L'ébène se redressa, vivement, prête à courir pour prendre la fuite mais elle se ravisa. Cinq hommes, dangereux. Et elle.

Diamante ricana pour lui-même. Réflexe remarquable, qu'ils avaient tous apprécié.

— Les bases sont déjà acquises au moins.

Doflamingo ricana à son tour, en accord.

La porte se ferma derrière elle, la femme aux cheveux verts lui adressant quelques mots auxquels elle ne fit pas attention. Styx ne bougea pas. Glacée. La température était froide, très froide pour elle. Plusieurs frissons remontèrent lentement l'échine de l'ébène, comme des signaux d'avertissement, au même rythme qu'elle détaillait la chambre. Chambre fermée à clef, la clef avait été tourné dans la serrure.

Un lit simple et une fenêtre verrouillée. Rien d'autre, pas de superflu ou de niaiseries encombrantes comme des photos, tableaux, dessins sur les murs. Les yeux d'or se fermèrent, le corps bougea tout seul pour se poser contre le mur près de la porte. Silence macabre, oppressant et terrible. Le silence mortel. Les cales froides et humides semblaient même plus accueillantes en comparaison cette chambre.

Les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, les bras enroulés autour pour se tenir chaud. Immobile, économisant son énergie et sa chaleur. Rodger. Qu'elle avait froid ici. Styx ne ferma pas les yeux, ses sens trop en alertes pour pouvoir se reposer. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle ne vit pas la couche d'écaille qui se formait sur sa peau, pour la protéger du froid.

Ils avaient essayé de la tuer, _il_ avait essayé. Le pirate blond aux plumes roses. Pourquoi ? L'ébène essaya de réfléchir, les indices en main mais les explications manquantes. Les fruits du démon ? L'Ope Ope no Mi ? Aucune idée, sérieusement. Le puzzle devait plus complexe au fur et à mesure. Il s'épaississait par des morceaux gigantesques. Donquixote Doflamingo ? Empereur et Nouveau Monde ?

Mais, ses sens en alertent n'étaient pas totalement dirigés vers eux. Ils l'étaient aussi vers elle-même, qu'avait-elle vu ? Des écailles, comme celles des reptiles. Qu'est-ce qui vivait en elle ? Un reptile aussi, ou un monstre ? Styx repoussa un nouveau frisson au souvenir très frais des écailles grises. Des écailles grises, qu'elle trouvait pourtant, au plus profond d'elle-même, particulièrement belles et attirantes.

La jeune femme ne chercha pas à visualiser à nouveau les écailles grises, elle n'avait pas besoin. Les écailles grises qui l'avaient protégé, oui. Sans un mot, un bruit. Une sensation de brûlure qui avait, presque agréable. La couche grise qui l'aidait à contrer le froid sans qu'elle le voit, s'étendit sur ses bras et son cou. Masquant les tatouages noirs. Styx n'eut pourtant pas le plaisir de voir les écailles que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

L'ébène se redressa, d'une souplesse étrange pour quelqu'un qui avait passé les derniers heures dans une même position. La femme repoussa la porte, encore une femme ? Et Styx ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche sans un mot.

— Je sais, je sais ! J'ai cet effet terrible sur les gens ! J'apprécie ton silence gamine, riant à ses propres mots. Le Jeune Maître m'envoie pour regarder tes tatouages, je suis Jora.

— Mes tatouages ? Répéta-elle en fronçant les sourcils. La bonne femme qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre était vraiment particulière. Styx se reprit. Et si je ne veux pas ?

— Le Jeune Maître interviendra. A la manière forte, personne ne refuse ses ordres.

La femme à la robe violette aux traits robes fit un mouvement en avant, alors que Styx la détaillait toujours. Ses cheveux avaient été colorés en deux couleurs : orange et jaune, et rejoint sur le haut de son crâne en un chignon étrange. Les doigts de la femme sur son bras firent réagir Styx, enfin. Les écailles s'étaient éclipsées.

— Non !

— Ne fais pas l'idiote, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui regarde tes tatouages que _lui_.

 _Lui_ ? L'ébène fit immédiatement le lien. Le blond aux plumes roses et aux doigts dansants. Sans un mot, elle serra les dents et tendit son bras à la femme. Satisfaite, elle l'attrapa et examina les tatouages en replaçant les lunettes sur son nez. Le contact horrifia Styx, les mains froides de Jora lui collèrent la nausée. Une inconnue qui la touchait, horreur.

Les doigts de la femme aux ongles colorés glissèrent sur la peau de manière inoffensive, retraçant parfois les courbes d'une créature encrée ou les traits verticaux sans signification première. Cela dura un petit moment, dans le silence, elle remonta jusqu'à l'épaule de Styx.

— Retire tes affaires, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton propre.

L'hésitation de l'ébène ne fit pas plaisir à la bonne femme, elle souffla bruyamment et attendit. Le tee-shirt glissa, révélant des symboles et dessins nouveaux sur la peau de Styx. Les doigts coururent immédiatement, sans faille, les yeux suivaient les mouvements des dessins et des doigts, dans une synchronisation effrayante. Elle s'attarda avec minutie sur les motifs présents sur son sein droit, il y avait quelque chose que Jora reconnaissait mais quoi ? La nausée s'intensifia.

— C'est de l'art, du véritable.

Le son vibrant de Jora surprit l'ébène. Les paroles étaient inattendues, oui. Les doigts glissèrent à nouveau, passant sur ses omoplates et sa colonne vertébrale. Quelques mots, eux aussi, glissèrent hors de la bouche de la femme pour parvenir aux oreilles de Styx.

— La finesse du trait, la rareté de l'encre, les symboles mêlés et re-mêlés ensemble … Une œuvre d'art réelle, loin de toutes les autres. Des illustrations noires, sensibles et vivantes, elle renifla, émue par la beauté des traits. L'auteur est un artiste, un véritable ! Qui est l'auteur ?

— Je ne sais pas.

La femme aux ordres du pirate blond renifla à nouveau, sous l'émotion. Jamais une telle œuvre ne l'avait ému à ce point. C'était inestimable. Ô, gloire à cet artiste anonyme ! Une telle œuvre mérite un artiste, la femme se mit un point d'honneur à retrouver le génie à l'origine des motifs noirs.

— D'où viens-tu ? Questionna Jora de sa voix tremblante, toutes les informations étaient bonnes pour retrouver le génie. Elle appuya sur un rond noir sur ses côtes droites, distraitement.

— De l'océan.

— De l'océan ? Quel genre de réponse est-ce donc ?

Styx hocha les épaules, Jora la contourna pour lui faire face. Les sourcils arqués, derrière ses lunettes et son attention partagé avec les paroles de l'ébène et les tatouages. La naufragée se perdit dans un silence long ; l'océan. Un dernier souvenir, peut-être, celui d'une noyade. Le manque d'air et une lourdeur inexpliquée dans l'océan. Il n'y avait rien à faire, même pas un flash ou quoi que ce soit.

— Fais attention à toi jeune insolente, siffla Jora, mécontente du silence. Avoir des tatouages aussi beaux ne te permet pas d'ignorer mes questions. Le Jeune Maître sera mis au courant.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous tous autour du Jeune Maître ? Il n'est qu'un pirate.

La claque n'eut pas le temps de siffler dans l'air. Aucune douleur, rien d'aussi percutant que les coups de Vergo. Elle nota pour elle-même la différence : elle n'avait rien senti. La main encore en hauteur, et un air véritablement mauvais sur son visage, la femme aux couleurs étranges hurla presque.

— Il n'est qu'un pirate ? A la limite de l'hystérie désormais, elle continua. Il n'est pas qu'un pirate. Le Jeune Maître est le futur Roi des Pirates, il est destiné à de grandes choses. A la domination ce monde vulgairement pâle !

Femme au sang chaud. Mais son hystérie disparu immédiatement en voyant les écailles grises sur la joue. Toujours ces écailles mystérieuses. Jora attrapa le menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigts, tourna la tête pour regarder avec attention la joue écaillée.

— Voilà pourquoi tu es toujours en vie, jeune arrogante.

En effet, l'arrogance vivait à nouveau dans son regard même sous la peur viscérale qui tordait les boyaux de Styx. Le regard analytique glissa sur son cou, exposé aussi. Les constellations piquèrent la curiosité, les points reliés par ses traits fins qui formaient une figure géométrique subjective et vague. L'instinct artistique refit surface, lentement. Trois constellations distinctes, représentant trois choses différentes.

Quatre points, de trois traits. _Neptune_.

Un point, huit trait divergents du point. _Uranus._

Deux points, un trait. _Pluton._

La réaction fut immédiate, Jora se sauva de la pièce en claquant la porte. Elle devait retrouver le livre ancien dans lequel elle avait lu ça, et prévenir le Jeune Maître. Le nom de l'ouvrage lui échappait, malheureusement. Un livre sur les anciennes formes artistiques qui traduisent l'histoire des océans, du monde et des anciens peuples. Elle avait déjà vu ses constellations, dans les pages du livre.

Et resta Styx seule à nouveau.

— Doffy, les registres volés comme tu voulais, souffla Baby 5 en déposant le gros registre sur la table.

— Merci, tu peux y aller, remercia Doflamingo.

Un sourire heureux traversa la visage de l'enfant haute comme trois pommes, elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce presque aussi vite qu'elle y était entré. Buffalo à la porte l'attendait derrière celle-ci et, ils retournèrent à leurs activités enfantines immédiatement.

Les doigts du jeune homme blond glissèrent sur la couverture d'un des livres, retraçant les lettres ouvragés de celui-ci. Les registres tenus par la Marine, volés dernièrement, concernant tous les fruits du démon répertoriés sur les quatre océans. Les livres devaient être envoyés à Caesar dans quelques jours, pour appuyer ses recherches.

Les généraux, encore présents, parlaient.

— L'enjeu est gros, ça risque d'être plus compliqué d'en faire un membre de la famille. Sa loyauté ne sera jamais égale à celle des gosses, jamais.

— Qu'avons-nous à perdre de toute manière ?

— Du temps, nous pourrions déjà être dans le Nouveau Monde sur Dressrosa.

— Patience, Diamante, fit le blond. Monet est proche de la famille royale de Dressrosa ; ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Nous partirons d'ici dans deux mois, jour pour jour. Corazon nous a retardé. Nous nous rattraperons.

Les généraux autour du pirate eurent une mine sombre. Corazon. Traître. Le frère du pirate avait retardé les plans, et, avait fait disparaître l'Ope Ope no Mi dans la nature en même temps que Law. Une ligne noire dans les plans encore fraîche. Mais le sujet fut détourné lorsque Doflamingo tourna les pages du premier livre. Il posa une question.

— Fruit du reptile ?

Les doigts glissèrent sur les pages jaunies, à la recherche du fruit. Les marines de North Blue avaient soigneusement conservés les registres dans lesquels ils avaient répertoriés tous les fruits du démon connus et leur possesseur, depuis les vingt dernières années. Il doutait pouvoir tomber sur le fruit exact de la jeune intrus, mais, cela valait la peine de vérifier quand même.

Trébol ouvrit la bouche pour faire un nouveau commentaire. Il n'en eut pas le temps, Jora débarqua dans la pièce. Elle s'attira un regard vif des généraux, et du capitaine. Mais peu importe, elle devait partager sa trouvaille avec le Jeune Maître. L'artiste s'avança dans la salle, un livre ouvert dans les mains.

— Jeune Maître, excusez mon intervention soudaine, mais, vous m'avez demandé d'examiner les tatouages de la jeune femme ce matin. Et …

— Et bien quoi ? Demanda Doflamingo, attendant les derniers mots de son membre d'équipage.

— C'est magnifique, les tatouages sont d'une beauté rare. Mais, ils sont vivants et …

— Jora …

— Ils représentent les armes antiques.

Silence. Les regards intéressés scrutèrent le visage de Jora. Ils avaient tous bien entendu, les armes antiques tatoués sur la jeune femme ? Doflamingo referma son livre. Il brisa le silence froid imposé sans prévenir.

— Quoi ?

— Les armes antiques sont toutes tatouées sur son cou, elle déplia son livre sous le nez du Jeune Maître. La femme aux cheveux oranges et jaunes pointa du doigt les dessins sur la page. Pluton, Uranus et Neptune avant d'avoir des appellations étaient désignés sous des constellations imaginaires par les premiers peuples.

— Et ils sont tatoués sur son cou ?

— Oui.

Le silence tomba, pour une énième fois. Tous réfléchissaient à la signification possible et aux raisons pour lesquels les constellations avaient été tatouées dans son cou.

— Qui est le tatoueur ? Demanda Diamante, à l'attention de Jora.

— Elle ne sait pas.

— Elle ignore beaucoup de chose on dirait. Ignore-t-elle réellement, ou sait-elle mentir parfaitement ? Grinça les dents Doflamingo à la réponse émise par Jora. Il la missionna. Jora, tu dois trouver la personne qui l'a tatoué. Tes sens artistiques vont grandement servir …

Flatterie dans les mots du pirate. Jora s'inclina brièvement, les joues roses de joie et quitta la pièce d'un pas léger. Ses sens artistiques vont pouvoir servir la cause du Jeune Maître, enfin ! Elle s'éclipsa, laissant le livre aux hommes réunis dans la pièce.

Il retraça du doigt des doigts les traits noirs sur la plage, les mémorisant distraitement. Et quitta la pièce lui aussi, laissant ses généraux sur place. La suite pouvait attendre, il fallait qu'il vérifie lui-même. Jora avait tendance à s'emballer lorsqu'on lui parlait des choses artistiques.

Doflamingo, les mains dans les poches de son costume noir et son manteau rose sur les épaules, avança dans les dédales de la base qui était un véritable palais de courant d'air. Froide et humide, Spider Miles en deux mots. Un peu plus loin, les cris désagréables de Baby 5 en train de se battre avec Buffalo raisonnaient, ils se battaient encore sur un sujet encore anodin. Il ne changea pas son itinéraire, en direction de la chambre où Styx avait été confiné. Quelqu'un d'autre viendrait prendre en charge les deux gamins.

Le pirate avait prit du retard dans ses plans, il le savait mieux que quiconque. Corazon, encore une fois. L'histoire commençait à dater, mais, ce qui agaçait le plus le pirate était la perte des avantages de l'Ope Ope no Mi. Les mots de Jora sur les armes antiques avaient piqué la curiosité du jeune homme, il pouvait rattraper la perte de ceux-ci avec les armes antiques. Un nouvel atout sous la main n'était pas négligeable. Que ce soit le fruit, ou le lien vers Pluton, Neptune et Uranus.

Le pied du flamant rentra en collision avec la porte de la chambre, défonçant les verrous et gongs sans peine. Les mains dans les poches et un sourire immense peu avenant sur son visage. La jeune femme était au sol, adossée au mur et les genoux repliée contre elle-même. La même position depuis plusieurs heures : elle économisait son énergie.

L'entrée du pirate ne fit pas réagir l'ébène. Seuls ses yeux se posèrent sur le pirate, chose qui ne plut pas à Donquixote Doflamingo. Quand le Dragon Céleste entre dans une pièce, les gens se lèvent ou s'inclinent. Diamante avait raison, il fallait refaire le travail entièrement pour obtenir une âme loyale et dévouée à sa cause et à lui-même..

— Styx, appela-t-il, déjà familier avec le prénom. Debout.

L'ordre prononcé fit bouger la tatouée en plus, des fils du flamant. Elle se leva, tel un pantin sous le contrôle du marionnettiste et accompagna les pas du jeune homme jusqu'au lit où il prit place. Nonchalance agaçante, les lèvres se pincèrent et son visage pâlit. Elle avait peur, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait tenté quelques heures auparavant de lui trancher la gorge avec ses pouvoirs étranges ?

— L'artiste est inconnu, et la signification des tatouages aussi, son sourire provoqua un sentiment de peur violent. Mensonges, ou vérité ? Dis-moi.

— Vérité.

— Trop facile.

Les fils bougèrent, et la tête de Styx bascula sur le côté : offrant au regard du pirate les constellations qu'avaient regardé Jora auparavant. Tout allait vite. La jeune femme tenta de redresser la tête, sans succès. Impossible de se soustraire aux fils invisibles. Doflamingo observa les points et traits noirs. Sa respiration s'accéléra, sous la proximité et la peur.

Les mêmes : les motifs du livre. Un sentiment d'adrénaline traversa son corps du pirate, une clef vers les armes antiques, juste là, dans ses mains. Une clef au pouvoir, une nouvelle carte qui venait d'être tiré en sa faveur. Il énuméra, à voix haute.

— Pluton. Neptune. Uranus. N'est-ce pas ?

Le pirate tira sur les ficelles une nouvelle fois, approchant le corps de Styx assez près pour pouvoir poser les doigts sur la peau tatouée. Les muscles se contractèrent fortement, chassant les frissons mauvais qui courraient déjà dans le corps de Styx. Elle détestait le contact, et Doflamingo l'avait parfaitement compris. Comment louper l'état dans lequel elle se mettait ?

Donquixote Doflamingo laissa ses doigts courir sur la peau faussement offerte. Il retraça les traits puis, glissa sur les clavicules grises. Surprise. Une couche d'écaille se distingua. Le sourire grimpa une dernière fois, et il rit. Gravement. Les frissons se firent plus violent, la nausée reprit place. Il lui donnait la nausée.

— Réflexe ?

— Retire tes doigts, fut la réponse directe.

Le ton venimeux et mauvais employé fit rire encore plus le pirate. Ses yeux clos cachaient l'arrogance, sans aucun doute. Une arrogance qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas, il fut satisfait de ne pas avoir à faire son regard : il l'aurait punit si elle avait levé ses yeux sûr lui, avec cette arrogance. Il ne retira pas ses doigts, oh non, il les laissa courir sur les os et la peau. Jora avait raison, ces tatouages étaient superbes. Dommage que l'artiste soit inconnu, Doflamingo l'aurait félicité sans détour. La peau chaude de la jeune femme ne pouvait qu'être accordée aux doigts chauds du flamant.

La seule source de chaleur dans la pièce. Les sens se réactivèrent un à uns. La moindre source de chaleur réactivait les sens de la jeune femme, ses mots venimeux, ses tentatives pour quitter cette proximité et sa respiration. Doflamingo le nota.

— Comme les reptiles. La moindre source de chaleur te réveille.

Il retira ses doigts, et un sifflement quitta la bouche de Styx. Naturel, vif sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que soit. Le son resta un instant dans les oreilles du pirate et de la jeune femme même, surprise.

— Fufufufu. N'est-ce pas ?

— Ça ne veut rien dire, répondit Styx avec une hargne nouvelle et vivace. Un lézard n'a pas besoin de chaleur en permanence !

— Tu as l'air plutôt renseigné sur le sujet. Le fruit du lézard ?

Elle s'arrêta, sa respiration se coupa. Un lézard ? Les mots, une nouvelle fois, étaient venus tout seuls. D'eux-même. Un lézard ? Les écailles et les yeux dilatés s'expliquaient. Oui. Ainsi que le sifflement précédent. Le fruit du lézard. L'ébène ne répondit pas, coincée dans ses pensées et fixée sur le sourira satisfait de l'homme.

— Le fruit du lézard, inconnu des registres du Gouvernem—

— Joker.

Le concerné, coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase s'arrêta. Il tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu, voyant Trébol au seuil de la chambre. Son sourcil s'arqua, ordonnant à son second d'ouvrir la bouche pour justifier l'interruption. L'homme mucus entra dans la chambre, avec lenteur pour s'approchait des deux jeunes gens. Son capitaine et, l'étrangère. Derrière ses lunettes noires et mal posées sur son nez, il regardait Styx avec attention. Une idée avait son chemin dans sa tête.

— Je sais que l'idée t'as déjà traversé l'esprit, Doffy. J'y pense aussi ; cette fille est un atout facile pour prendre le contrôle du Nouveau Monde, de part son fruit intéressant et par les tatouages. Si quelques tatouages représentent les armes antiques, qu'en est-il du reste ? Le chemin vers Raftel y est peut-être dessiné.

— Trop près, répondit le flamant alors que l'homme se penchait sur eux. Il recula, renifla sans grâce. Doflamingo continua en appréciant l'écart entre son subordonnée et lui. Que propose-tu ?

— Une place dans la famille, mettons de côté un bon jeu de carte.

Styx manqua de répliquer sous l'effroi aux mots du plus âgé. Une place dans la famille ? Quel genre de famille pouvaient-ils être, tous autant qu'ils soient ? Tout se passait trop vite, elle ne comprenait pas tout et ne semblait pas très familière avec l'idée de rejoindre une famille : telle qu'elle soit.

— Une place dans la famille, hein ? Et qui se chargerait d'elle ?

— Toi, en personne. L'allégeance sera plus forte qu'aucune autre.


End file.
